Meant to Be
by NileyxZashley
Summary: KendallxOC oneshot


**Meant to Be**

Kendall Knight walked into the only banquet hall in the boys' small town in Minnesota. They had just gotten back from a 2 year tour around the world. James, Logan, and Carlos went to meet up with family and old friends. Kendall greeted his parents and his brothers before looking around for his best friend, Taylor Matthews.

He turned to his brother Kevin. "Hey Kev, do you know if Taylor is here?"

Kevin shook his head and had a frown on his face. "I'm sorry bro. She hasn't really gotten out much since you left for tour. I go over to her house once a week just to make sure she is okay. She only leaves her house to go to work and do all the things she HAS to do."

He couldn't believe it. Taylor shut herself out from the rest of the world because he ran off to be a pop star. _Some friend I am_, Kendall thought to himself. As soon as he said goodbye to the guys and his family, explaining why he was leaving, Kendall ran straight to Taylor's house.

Taylor was in the living room, watching TV and surfing the web, when the doorbell rang. She got off the couch and walked to the front door. As soon as she opened the door, Taylor couldn't believe her eyes. Kendall Knight was at her door.

"Kendall?" Taylor let slip from her mouth in disbelief.

"Didn't you know that I was coming home today?" Kendall asked as Taylor sighed and nodded her head. "Then why weren't you at the welcome home party?"

She started laughing and looked at Kendall. "You seriously think that I would come to a party that was all about you? You haven't even spoken to me in almost 2 years." Taylor sighed and looked into Kendall's eyes. "Why did you stop calling me?"

Kendall sighed and looked down at the ground. "I wanted to call you so many times. I even picked up the phone and dialed your number, but I didn't have the guts to press send." He looked up into Taylor's eyes. "I knew that if I heard your voice I would want to see you so badly that I would jump onto a plane and come all the way home. But I couldn't do that to the guys."

Taylor walked farther into the house and Kendall followed her, shutting the door behind him. "I thought you forgot about me." Taylor said sadly.

Kendall turned Taylor so that she was facing him and cupped her cheek with his hand to keep her eyes on his. "I could never forget my _best_ friend, the woman I _love_!"

Taylor's eyes widened as he spoke. "Th-th-the what?"

He chuckled and smiled softly at her. "The woman I love. I love you Taylor." He then leaned in and captured her into a deep, passionate kiss.

Once Taylor got over the shock, she put her arms around Kendall's neck and Kendall lowered his hands to her waist. Taylor pulled away and smiled as she kept their foreheads together. "I love you too!" She breathed out before she leaned in and kissed him again.

Kendall picked Taylor up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He walked up the stairs to her room carrying her, never breaking the kiss. As soon as he got to her room, he laid her gently onto her queen-sized bed and he got on top of her. Kendall slipped Taylor's shirt off, only breaking the kiss for a split-second.

Taylor unbuttoned Kendall's shirt, pulling it off of him, and threw it, not caring where it landed.

Before either of them knew it, they were both naked, Kendall on top of Taylor, and he was ready to go in. "Are you sure about this?" Kendall asked Taylor, just for insurance that it was okay to go ahead.

Taylor nodded her head and Kendall started to go inside of her. They both instantly started moaning. Kendall moved in and out of her, gaining speed every few seconds. He leaned down and started kissing Taylor's neck without stopping.

Later…

Kendall rolled off of Taylor and lay down next to her. She moved closer to him and put her head on his chest, cuddling up to him. "What does this make us Kendall?" Taylor asked him questioningly.

"I hope it means that you will be my girlfriend?" Kendall questioned back.

Taylor smiled and kissed Kendall's cheek. "Of course!"

Kendall smiled back at her and kissed her on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too" Taylor replied as she closed her eyes and fell asleep dreaming of her new boyfriend and their love.


End file.
